Finding Happily Ever After
by Ivytika
Summary: This story takes place 8 years after the movie. Maria has been away for school but what will happen when she returns home? Contains 2 of my characters


**This story takes place 8 years after the Movie**

Maria sighed as arms wrapped around her waist and she rested against the body behind her. Both remained silently staring out the window as the sun peaked over the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. It was nothing compared to the sunrises Maria had spent years watching at Moonacre but it was still a beautiful sight to see.

….

After she had successfully returned the pearls to the Sea and broken the curse the magic had returned to the land and all lived happily and peacefully. Uncle Benjamin and Loveday had a beautiful wedding a few weeks later and soon after that Maria watched as the woman who raised her finally got her own happy ending with Digweed. Maria was allowed to go to the forest since it no longer posed a danger to her and Robin had shown her every root, leaf, and flower it had to offer. She was sure she would have been able to find her way through it blindfolded. After a couple of years had passed Maria was summoned by her Uncle and Aunt to discuss furthering her education. Mrs. Heliotrope had nothing left to teach her and all three adults thought it was time she was sent off to Finishing School in London.

Maria had originally argued that London didn't have anything to teach her but eventually her best friend convinced her she needed to go. Robin hugged her tightly before releasing her to climb into the carriage that would take her away from home.

Maria sniffled as she wished everyone goodbye. Her aunt and uncle smiled sadly

"You'll be back before you know it." Aunt Loveday said hugging her.

"Lord knows it'll be too quiet around here without you my child." Uncle Benjamin said placing his hand on her head softly.

"Write me often dear." Mrs. Heliotrope said as tears streamed down her face while her husband tried to comfort her.

The adults all stood back to allow Maria and Robin some privacy for their final farewell.

"I uh…." Robin coughed awkwardly. "I got you something."

"Oh, Robin you shouldn't have" Maria said smiling at him sadly.

"Don't worry it's nothing special. Just a little something to remember your time here." He replied pulling a blue ribbon out of his pocket and tying it neatly around her wrist.

"What were you doing with one of my ribbons in your pocket?" Maria asked tearing up slightly as both smiled.

"Come back soon princess." He said softly to her as her carriage started to pull away.

"I'll miss you Robin." She said to herself as she started to cry.

At first London had frightened her with its hustle and bustle. She hadn't been there in a long time and she'd forgotten what it was like. She wanted nothing more than to return home. More than a few months were hard for her and she cried herself to sleep almost every night.

Eventually Maria made friends with the other girls and as time passed she found it easier to live in London. As the holidays approached she was invited to her friends' homes and often wrote back to Moonacre to apologize for not being able to return. Her friends asked about Moonacre and she would give them long descriptions of the forest and her friends and family but she always kept the events to herself.

Even as the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years not a day passed that Maria did not stoke the ribbon around her wrist and think of Robin.

After what felt like forever Maria and the other girls finally reached the end of their schooling and were presented to society. At first, she had felt awkward and uncomfortable, sticking closely to the other girls, but not much later a young man around her age walked up and requested her hand for the next dance. He had introduced himself as William Hansen and as the two danced they talked and found they had much in common. Any dance that Maria hadn't found a partner for William asked for her hand. For hours they danced and talked and by the end of the night they agreed to meet again soon.

Maria had originally planned to return to Moonacre after finishing school but found it hard to leave her new friends and William. When Andreas Maarsen, one of her closest school friends, had offered her a place in her home she had agreed to remain in London for the time being. It had been 2 years since she met William and it was now rumored that the two would soon be married.

While Maria was not opposed to this idea she was adamant that she bring William home to get her Uncles blessing and to finally share what really happened to her in her time there with someone else. It was hard to believe it had been over 6 years since she had been to Moonacre. As expected Andreas wanted to come along to see it was really like and she especially wanted to meet Robin de Noir since Maria has told her many stories about him and she wanted to introduce William to him as well. It had been years since she had heard from him and she wondered if he had changed as much as she had?

As thoughts ran through her head she shifted and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" William asked softly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Our trip to Moonacre. I haven't been home in so long I can't imagine how much it's changed." Maria said quietly as she played with the frayed edges of the ribbon on her wrist.

"I'm sure it'll still be the same Moonacre you remember and if it isn't at least we'll be there together." He said squeezing her gently.

Maria didn't respond and he turned her towards him,

"There's something else isn't there?" He questioned.

She nodded and looked up at him.

"Do you believe in magic?"

He smiled down at her.

"I've believed in it since the first time I saw you. What else could've brought us together?"

She smiled gently and took a deep breath

"If you believe in magic now just wait until we get home." She laughed hugging and kissing him softly.

"Only a few days until you're finally back. I can't wait to see everything you grew to love."

The two turned to watch the last of the sunrise before they had to start packing for their long trip. Maria was excited to finally share what she had with two of the people who she had grown to love the most. She couldn't wait to return home and see her family that she had missed. This trip was long overdue.

"I'm coming back Robin." She whispered to herself while Andreas and William talked over breakfast "I'll see you soon."

...

 _ **Alright so I've only seen this movie once but I've tried to get the characters as close as possible. This is a Maria and Robin story if you couldn't tell. I'd really love it if you could leave comments to let me know if I'm going in the right direction or if there's something I need to fix/ add. Thanks a bunch :)**_


End file.
